How to deal with younger Siblings
by OtakuCertified
Summary: Yuuki has been insulting Kotoko more and more lately and she has grown tired of it. After school she goes to Jinkos house instead of going straight home. When she sees the way she deals with her two younger brothers Kotoko decides to try on Yuuki. Placed in Highschool.


**How to deal with Younger Siblings**

Summary: Yuuki has been insulting Kotoko more and more lately and she has grown tired of it. After school she goes to Jinkos house instead of going straight home. When she sees the way she deals with her two younger brothers Kotoko decides to try on Yuuki. Placed in Highschool.

_X

"So tell me again why you are coming over?" Jinko asked as they walked down the paved sidewalk. Jinko didn't live far away like the Iries did. She actually lived closer to Kotokos old home and didn't require the use of trains.

"Yuuki's insults are getting on my nerves. Like he doesn't even care where we are he just insults me! Last week even started tripping me on purpose and blamed it on my clumsiness. He is such a spoiled brat!" Kotoko started grinding her teeth at the thought of the youngest Irie child. Wishing she could just throw him off a mountain or something.

"You know I have two younger brothers and an older sister right? Well Nee-san isn't that bad but Tameki and Karou are just devils! They repeatedly try to steal food off my plate during meal times. Little imps!" Jinko stretched her arms. "But I guess I know how to deal with them because they are family. Yuuki on the other hand, is some brat you have to live with for awhile." Jinko and Kotoko continued a steady pace. Kotoko nodded in agreement with her best friend.

"He is just like his brother," Kotoko grumbled. Jinko gave her a questioning look "What? Irie-kun insults me too! Quite frankly I'm getting sick and tired of his games." She muttered.

"So I take it something happened over the summer break?"

"Yes...It was the summer homework. I wanted to borrow it without him knowing and he caught me. Then he teased me by pushing me on his bed. I honestly thought he gonna do _that_ with me. Maybe I am an idiot." They finally arrived at Jinkos house and entered, taking off their shoes at the front door and hurried to her room down the hall.

"So wait, he pushed you on the bed and straddled you?" Jinko asked.

"M-more or less" They sat down at the small table. Jinko grinned and made a comment about how Naoki might be sexual frustrated and need an outlet for it. "You're horrible" Kotoko giggled as they made fun him a little more.

"Or he could be sexual confused!" Jinko started laughing. Kotoko joined in "A good reason why didn't accept your letter. He's gay!" Jinko howled and Kotoko almost fell over clutching her stomach from the laughter.

"Or-or," She tried to regain her composure but was failing. "He is really a woman!" Kotoko fell back onto her bag. Not knowing her cellphone called the very person they were making fun of.

"Explains so much. He is always snooty and acts like he is better than everyone Irie Naoki is a girl!" Jinko pounded the table in her hysterical laughter. "Even his body type fits a tall woman."

"Dem slender legs and those round shoulders," Kotoko giggled "Don't forget DAT ASS! There is no way a butt like that belongs to a man. It's just too perky, he must be a girl." The two rattled off more of his womanly characteristics and discussed the fact he might be in the closet. Jinko asked if it was okay for her to light up a smoke and offered one to Kotoko. Who gladly took part in it. What? Kotoko has her secret bad side too. Jinko offered her a couple to take home since she knew Kotoko could never hide a pack from Mama Irie. As they finished the cigarettes they snubbed them out on the windowsill and dropped them to the ground below. Jinko pulled out a frebreeze bottle to mask the scent. As they say down again Jinkos younger brother Karou barged in demanding money for snacks.

"Oi pig face, I want some money for candy. Gimme some!" He commanded then noticed Kotoko sitting across from his sister. "Hi Kotoko!" He grinned. Jinko hooked an arm around his neck and placed him in a headlock. Squishing his face between her arm and her large chest. Karou struggled to wiggle out of it but only proceeded to have his older sister his him a painful noogie.

"If you want money go do chores for mom and dad like me and Nee-san have to." Jinko snickered.

"Okay, okay fine I'm sorry! I will go do chores just stop doing that" He wailed. Jinko released him and he ran out with messy black hair.

"That is how you deal with bratty little kids. Each time they insult you just put `em in a headlock or trap them so they can't get away then noogie or tickle or something that will make them apologize. Works for me and Nee-san did it to me until I learned not to mess with her. Although I wouldn't try it out Irie-san, he isn't woman enough to handle it." Jinko giggled. With new found knowledge Kotoko headed home and bid Jinko farewell, thanking her for her guilty pleasure sticks. Kotoko pulled one out on the way to the train station. It was a bad habit but it made her feel alive and thrilled. On the train Kotoko remembered she had forgotten to call and tell them she was going to Jinkos afterschool. _'I'll deal with that when I get to it I guess'_ Kotoko scrunched her as a man accidentally bumped into her on the busy train. When the train stopped she lit her last cigarette and headed home, remember when she started with Jinko. Her father's work was having construction done on it and not many customers wanted to come in with going on. The income was very low and it was beginning to become stressful for her. Jinko's parents had fought a lot back then so she got stressed too. One day jinko stole her father's cigarettes and asked Kotoko to join her. They smoked ever since then. It had burned down to the filter when she arrived home, she flicked it onto the sidewalk and headed inside. She didn't announce herself just headed upstairs for a change in clothes. Something relaxing to match her mellow mood she was in. Kotoko pulled her orange and grown top out with a pair of blue jeans. She pulled them on and popped in a few mints to hide her tobacco breath. Kotoko happily trotted down the stairs and into the den. As she opened the door started shooting off question about she had been.

"Sorry, sorry. I forgot to call. I went to Jinkos house after school" She stood by the sofa behind Yuuki by chance.

"You are such an idiot making Mama Worry for nothing. All we kept hear was 'Where's Kotoko? Why isn't she picking up her phone? What if she's been kidnapped' It was really annoying." Yuuki started up again. Kotoko ignored him and apologized and explained (fibbed) that Jinko needed help with her new bed.

"So you were with your stupid friend who couldn't figure out instructions for a simple bed? Stupid!" He snorted. Kotoko's patience wore off.

"Yuuki! That is impolite to say" Mrs. Irie scolded but ultimately is was Kotoko who made the lesson sink in. She hooked an arm around his neck and pulled him so he was squished between her arm and her chest and noogied him. Grinding her knuckled against the top of his frost brown hair.

"Listen you little brat, you don't go insulting people who you think are stupider than you! I beat my life on the fact that Jinko could beat your butt at any tradition Japanese tile or card games. So shut your mouth, be quiet and listen." Kotoko shouted as she ground her knuckled against his scalp. Everyone was quite frankly shocked at her outburst and did absolutely nothing to help.

"Onii-chan help! She's gone crazy!" Yuuki tried to wiggle out of her grip but it was no use. Naoki stayed exact;y where he was. Like the others he was entranced at her actions.

"Don't you dare call your pervert brother into this!" She yelled.

"Pervert?!" Yuuki asked while still thrashing "Let me go you stupid cow faced fat pig!" He insulted again. Kotoko switched from her knuckled to her elbow and ground it in circular motions with a huge grin on her face.

"Yes he is a pervert. Now you need to start behaving properly like a good little child or I will make this a thousand times worse for you."Kotoko warned.

"You can't even count to a thousand."

"I'm gonna enjoy coming up with plans to make your life miserable if I'm saying doesn't sink in soon. Maybe I'll do this in front of that girl you like, the one who like Irie-kun. Or I could do this in public, tease you and call you names or my personal favorite," She stopped for a moment "Using a wet towel as a whip and I am quite good at that!" Her father stroked his hip remembering the times when she did that to him. Kotoko resumed using her elbow as a tool of torture.

"So this means no more names, saying I'm stupid, insulting my friends, bad mouthing me in public and tripping me then blaming it on my clumsiness got it brat?" Kotoko dealt out the terms as he demanded she let him go.

"Why doesn't Naoki get this kind of thing?" He shouted.

"Because he would like it too much. Now I said do you got me brat!"

"Yes fine I will just let me go!" Kotoko released him and Yuuki scurried over to his brother. "Onii-chan do something!" He rubbed his head as Kotoko started to head upstairs. Naoki stood up to follow.

"Remember, if you're bad you get punishment." Kotoko threatened and headed up stairs. She quiet enjoyed doing that. Naoki followed her until they were in the hallway. "What?" She asked.

"I highly doubt you were helping with a bed from the amount of laughter I could hear," He pushed her into the wall before he was against her. "Trust me, I am 100% man." His breath kicked her neck. _'What I-is he doing?'_ Kotoko thought. His lips were placed on hers for what seemed like a blissful eternity . His tongue grazed her lower lip and with gasped as his tongue invaded her mouth. His hand was on her butt and she pressed against him. He pulled away for a second to catch his breath before diving back in. He pulled away from her complete but was still leaning over her.

"You will definitely find that out soon." He walked straight into his room. Leaving the flustered Kotoko yearning to follow after him.

**_X~**

**My first T rated story~ What do you think?**

**O.C Key**


End file.
